Bloo i Franka – relacje
right|250pxTen artykuł skupia się na relacjach pomiędzy Bloo i Franką. Opis ogólny Mimo iż Bloo często doprowadza swoim zachowaniem Frankę do nerwów, to jednak oboje potrafią się dogadać i podczas serii stają się całkiem dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Epizodycznie Bloo nawet zakochał się we France w odcinku Moja droga Franko i czasem wykazuje zainteresowanie nią na przykład przezywając "laska". __TOC__ Odcinki sugerujące przyjaźń Seria pierwsza Nowy dom Bloo Gdy Bloo i Maks pojawiają się w Domu Pani Foster, Pan Zając wyznacza właśnie Frankę, by oprowadziła chłopców po domu. Jednak przez Księżną, plany ulegają zmianom i Franka po chwili musi odejść nakazując Chudemu oprowadzić chłopców. Widać również jej zmartwienie, kiedy musi przekazać Bloo i Maksowi wiadomość, że chłopiec nie może już odwiedzać swojego zmyślonego przyjaciela po oddaniu go tutaj. Później jednak, Franka opowiada się po stronie chłopaków, próbując przekonać Pana Zająca do udzielenia pozwolenia na pozostanie Bloo, mówiąc do niego "To świetny chłopak i ma superowego przyjaciela. Niech zostaną.". Gdy Pani Foster udziela takiegoż pozwolenia, Franka z radością dziękuje jej uściskiem. Wojna o fotel left|200px Choć niechętnie, Franka zgadza się zabrać Bloo ze sobą do supermarketu. Przyznaje mu również, że znaleziony przez niego fotel do masażu jest świetny. Bloooo Gdy po zabawach w błocie Bloo i Maks są mokrzy i przemoczeni, Franka zajmuje się nimi dając im koc, a Bloo nawet oddaje własną bluzę. Bazgroły na wolności Franka wydaje się w pełni zadowolona z tego iż Bloo odkrył że Bazgroły mogą pomagać w pracach domowych. Ona tak samo jak i Bloo jest załamana kiedy wszystkie bazgroły zostają adoptowane. Sławny na cały świat 200px|right Bloo chętnie zgadza się, by z Maksem nagrać dla Franki wywiady z wszystkimi przyjaciółmi do adopcji. Gdy przypadkowo chłopcy nagrywają prywatne chwile Pana Zająca i Pani Foster, Bloo najpierw chce pokazać filmik France i razem z nią prosi Maksa, by się zgodził. Podczas oglądania filmiku, oboje "pękają ze śmiechu". Franka również zezwala Bloo, by pokazać ten filmik Chudemu, Eduardo i Koko. Gdy Maks prosi ją o usunięcie, ta pozornie tylko to robi w rzeczywistości zgrywając filmik na płytki. Wtedy Bloo i Franka przybijają sobie piątkę jako że oboje chcą "dopiec" Panu Zającowi. Później gdy Pan Zając rozmawia z Franką na temat menu w Domu Pani Foster, oboje śmieją się z niego po raz kolejny przybijając sobie piątkę, mimo iż to zachowanie nie podoba się Maksowi. Seria druga Słodki interes Gdy Franka dowiaduje się, że Bloo sprzedaje słynne czekoladowe ciasteczka Fosterki, od razu wykupuje mnóstwo paczek. Nie chce ona zwracać uwagi Bloo za złe zachowanie, gdyż kocha ciastka. Moja droga Franko Bloo, tak jak i Maksowi podoba się Franka wystrojona na wyjście z domu. Bloo dwukrotnie stwierdza że jest ona ładna. Dodatkowo, gdy Franka puszcza Maksowi buziaka, Bloo "łapie" go przez co wchodzi z Maksem w kłótnie. Następnego dnia, gdy Maks ogłasza że Franka mówiła o kimś że jest super, Bloo stwierdza że nie było to o Maksie, a o nim. Stwierdza on też że France potrzebny jest facet i on nim jest. Przez to dochodzi między chłopcami do bójki i spadają oni na schody w holu. Gdy dzwoni dzwonek do drzwi i przychodzi Chris, Bloo decyduje się sprzymierzyć z Maksem, zazdrośni o Frankę. Chłopcy rzucają w Chrisa kulkami papieru, by poszedł. Niechcący jednak Bloo powoduje, że ten zakochuje się we France. Gdy w drzwiach zjawia się Książę z bajki, chłopcy łączą siły z Chrisem i postępują podobnie rzucając papierkami w niego, by go przegonić. Niespodziewanie jednak do drzwi dzwoni prawdziwy chłopak Franki, Dylan Lee. Wtedy Bloo wraz z przyjaciółmi przebiera się za Orlando Bloo, by odzyskać Frankę i wszyscy ruszają do restauracji. Mimo iż ostatecznie niszczą France randkę, ta uderza Dylana za znieważenie jej przyjaciół pokazując swoją lojalność i przyjaźń wobec Bloo i reszty. Słodki zapach sukcesu Franka tak jak pozostali przyjaciele ogląda występ Bloo i gratuluje mu sukcesu. Seria trzecia Dom dla podszywających się pod zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster Franka przed wypadkiem ostrzega Bloo by nie mieszał substancji, bo może się to źle skończyć. Spór o pokój Franka każe Panu Zającowi wybrać kto dostanie pokój gdyż martwi się o zdrowie Bloo, Chudego, Eduardo i Koko podczas ich własnych pomysłów rozstrzygnięcia sporu. Seria czwarta Wykorzystaj dzień Gdy Franka po powrocie z plaży z przyjaciółmi nakrywa Bloo i Maksa na sprzątaniu holu, chwali ich. Sąsiedzkie spory Franka powstrzymuje Bloo przed pójściem do domu Pana Riversa, by uniknąć konfliktów. Później, gdy udaje on Orlando Bloo, Bloo przedstawia Frankę jako swoją żonę z którą ma multum dzieci. Autobus dla nas dwóch Jak się okazuje Franka i Bloo byli razem w supermarkecie. Po wycieczce gdy Franka prosi Bloo o zamknięcie drzwi autobusu, Bloo niechętnie idzie to zrobić. Bloo rządzi Franka razem z innymi przyjaciółmi idzie pocieszyć Bloo, gdy czuje się on niedoceniony. Seria piąta Idź Ser, idź Franka jedzie odebrać Bloo z kina. Coś starego, coś dla Bloo Gdy Bloo znika z Domu Pani Foster, Franka organizuje jego poszukiwania. Wyraźnie martwi się o niego i stara się pocieszyć Maksa, że na pewno się znajdzie. Gdy Maks przybiega do Domu Pani Foster i przekazuje France informacje że wie gdzie jest Bloo, Franka deklaruje pójść po niego następnego dnia. Bilet na Roda Bloo prosi Frankę, by popilnowała konkursu radiowego, gdy ten musi skorzystać z łazienki. Franka zgadza się. Zając rusza w tango Franka wraz z pozostałymi prosi Bloo o "wyluzowanie" Pana Zająca. Bloo po pewnym czasie zgadza się. Seria szósta Maksa i Bloo wyścig o życie Franka pod koniec odcinka prosi Bloo i Maksa by pobiegali po schodach w górę i w dół. Ci jednak są zbyt zmęczeni. Więźniowie wyobraźni right|200px Franka rano na spokojnie budzi Bloo. Jest on bardzo zadowolony słysząc, że na śniadanie są francuskie grzanki i borówkowe masełko. Pod koniec dnia żegna się ona z nim żółwikiem, uściskiem, a także całusem. Bloo tak jak pozostali przyjaciele jest wstrząśnięty że Franka zniknęła i stara się ją odnaleźć wraz z innymi. Stara się on również przekonać Frankę, by wróciła do Domu Pani Foster i cieszy się, gdy tak się dzieje. Bloo Superkolo i Wielki Twórca Wszystkich Rzeczy, czadowa uroczystość, na którą nie został zaproszony left|200pxFranka zajmuje się chorym Bloo. Karmi go zupą oraz stara się odizolować od innych, by ich nie zaraził. Pod koniec odcinka, gdy Franka choruje, Bloo tak samo stara się nią opiekować i nakarmić zupą. Czytaj i płacz Bloo nadaje France ksywkę "laska". Frajerzy i zasady Bloo stara się słuchać zasad Franki. Robi to w sposób bardzo dosłowny. Odcinki sugerujące konflikt Seria pierwsza Wpadka Bloo zabiera papier toaletowy z wózka, który Franciszka ma rozłożyć po łazienkach. Przez to Franka ma później kłopoty u Pana Zająca. Czas adoptokalipsy Franka jako pierwsza zaczyna się domyślać, że Bloo i Maks porywają z Adopcyjnej Soboty wymyślonych przyjaciół. Następnej soboty, wraz z Panem Zającem związuje ona Bloo i Maksa, by nie zakłócali adopcji. Wojna o fotel Franka jest zezłoszczona nieco na Bloo, gdy ten zbierając pieniądze od innych, spowalnia ją. Franka nawet krzyczy na niego, gdy zabrania on Koko jechać. Później Franka jest zła na Bloo za zostawienie jej śpiącej w fotelu i rozdzielenie się. Pod koniec odcinka, Franka krzyczy na Bloo również za kradzież fotela z autobusu Fosterów. Bazgroły na wolności Na początku odcinka Franka i Maks są zezłoszczeni na Bloo za leniwienie się i używanie odświeżacza powietrza do sprzątania. Później stanowczo zabrania ona wstępu Bloo do pokoju za którymi ukryte są Bazgroły. Jest początkowo zła na niego kiedy uwalnia Bazgroły i zasypują one Dom Pani Foster. Telefon do domu Bloo jest rozczarowany, kiedy Franka mówi mu, że sprowadził do Domu jedynie faceta przebranego za komórkę, a nie prawdziwego przyjaciela. Sławny na cały świat Za drugą prośbą Maksa, Franka usuwa nagranie z Panem Zającem mimo iż Bloo tego nie chce. Bloo przeciwstawia się więc jej i mimo wszystko wypuszcza na rynek serie gadżetów o tematyce "Pysia Królisia". Za to później Franka i Maks są zezłoszczeni na Bloo. Bajdzo straszna historia Franka wrzeszczy na Bloo za odbijanie paletki tuż przed ekranem telewizora, gdy ona z przyjaciółmi oglądają Kochanych i niekochanych. Seria druga Wszyscy wiedzą, że to Bendy Franka podobnie jak Pan Zając nie wierzy, że to Bendy napisał imię Bloo na ścianie i dają mu oni karę. Wini go również za robicie szyby i naśmiewanie się z niej przez megafon. Jednak nawet gdy Bloo robi zdjęcie prawdziwemu sprawcy i udowadnia swoją niewinność, Franka jest zła na niego za zalanie całego domu. Moja droga Franko Przed zakochaniem się, gdy Maks mówi Bloo, że Franka jest super, Bloo kwestionuje nieco jej kuchnie. Franka również czuje się zażenowana zachowaniem Bloo i reszty. Tatuś Maks Franka jest zażenowana zachowaniem Sera i oddaje go Bloo. Teraz moja kolej Franka wyznacza Bloo ostatniego do kolejki. Potem Bloo prosi Frankę, by nie odbierała mu słonia, ta jednak odmawia. Jest też zażenowana, gdy Bloo budzi ją i zrywa szybko z łóżka tylko po to, by zacząć kolejki z piszczącym słoniem. Papa Kujonku! Franka jest nieco zażenowana gdy Bloo wpada do domu w histerii twierdząc że Maks jest kujonem. Seria trzecia Czkawka odbijawka Franka jest nieco zażenowana gdy Bloo czka przy niej podczas gdy pociesza ona zasmuconego przyjaciela. Dom dla podszywających się pod zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster Franka jest zezłoszczona, gdy Bloo w wyniku niechybnej reakcji chemicznej brudzi lepką mazią cały hol. Każe mu również płacić do specjalnego słoika "Franka ma racje, a Bloo się myli". Krzyczy również na Bloo gdy ten przeszkadza jej skończyć obowiązki domowe na czas, by pójść na koncert. W czasie odcinka denerwują ją też wielokrotnie razem z Głuptakiem ich wspólnymi wygłupami. Na koniec gdy okazuje się, że Głuptak to rzeczywiście jest zmyślonym przyjacielem, to Bloo każe France płacić do jego słoika "Bloo ma racje". Wyprawa do Europy Franka uderza Bloo w rękę, gdy ten chce wziąć ciastko. Od zbrodni do zbrodni Z powodu wielokrotnych prób gotowania, Franka zmusza Bloo do zjedzenia "tego" i to nie tylko jednej porcji, ale za wszystkie złe uczynki, których się dopuścił. Wielkie wybory Franka jest zezłoszczona na Bloo za kandydowanie w wyborach i bezsensowne odpowiedzi na pytania wyborcze. Gdy prosi on Frankę o upieczenie mu ciastek wyborczych, Franka nie jest tym zachwycona. Gdy w końcu zostaje prezesem, Franka zmusza Bloo do pomagania w Domu Pani Foster i sprzątania. Seria czwarta Wspólne zdjęcie Gdy Bloo i Maks pytają Frankę o zdjęcie na którym jest tylko ona i Pani Foster, ta odpowiada "Wiem co planujecie, ale nic z tego. Nie tym razem!". Odpowiedź ta dziwi przyjaciół. Wykorzystaj dzień Będąc na plaży, Franka wspomina jak to dobrze, że nie ma z nimi Bloo i stwierdza, że "fajnie tu bez niego". Sąsiedzkie spory Franka jest zażenowana gdy Orlando Bloo jest na terenie domu Pana Riversa i Bloo przedstawia ją jako swoją żonę. Autobus dla nas dwóch Bloo jest zły, że Franka nie chce jechać płatną drogą. Później jest zawiedziony że Franka nie jedzie do aquaparku ani nie chce ścigać się z wandalami. Wysiada z autobusu nie pomagając France z zakupami nawet gdy upada jej chleb. Gdy Franka każe mu zamknąć drzwi autobusu, ten widząc kluczyki, wsiada do pojazdu kradnąc go. Gdy jego i Maksa łapie policja, Bloo fałszywie podaje się za Frankę pokazując jej prawo jazdy. Poza tym obraża Frankę mówiąc o niej "grubaska". Gdy w końcu trafia on autobusem pod Dom Pani Foster, Franka krzyczy na niego, gdyż za nim przyjeżdża policja. Ser – wielka szycha Gdy Bloo chce powiedzieć głośno że "cukierek" to kamień, dostaje on Franki kamieniem w głowę. Bloo rządzi Gdy Bloo przychodzi do Domu Pani Foster przerażony, Franka odmawia pomocy przeczuwając, że to kolejny dowcip. Dopiero przy wsparciu Pani Foster godzi się pójść. Seria piąta Idź Ser, idź W kinie, gdy Franka usiłuje złapać Sera i biega przed ekranem kinowym, Bloo wrzeszczy "Wynocha z ekranu paniusiu!". Jednak nie zdaje sobie sprawy, że tą osobą jest Franka. Gwiazda tandety Gdy Bloo niszczy pokój Franki, by zrobić udawany wywiad jako gwiazda popu, Franka jest na niego zła i zaczyna go gonić. Pod koniec odcinka zabrania też koncertów w Domu Pani Foster po pożarze. Bilet na Roda Gdy Franka przypadkowo wygrywa konkurs radiowy, również czuje się upoważniona do skorzystania z nagrody. Decyduje się jednak wybrać Maksa zamiast Bloo. Bloo jednak nie daje za wygraną. Budzi ją rano miłymi słowami i robi śniadanie, jednak tylko po to, by dała mu bilet. Bloo razem z Panią Foster próbują oszukać Frankę mówiąc że jej babcia zniknęła. Franka jednak nie daje się nabrać i odzyskuje bilety. Jednak i tak nie idzie do kina przez zakaz Pana Zająca. Koszmar na Wilson Way Franka jest zażenowana gdy Bloo kolejny rok planuje robić tego samego psikusa. Organizuje wraz z innymi żart zombie, którego ofiarą jest Bloo. Jest też zezłoszczona gdy Bloo dając Maksowi cukierki wywołał jego manię cukru. Seria szósta Koko na gigancie Franka jest zła gdy Bloo i Maks urządzają sobie w świeżo wysprzątanym holu wojnę na pistolety błotne. Zaczyna ich wtedy gonić. Później, gdy Franka pyta Bloo czy widział Koko, ten odpowiada że nie może mówić, gdyż ma zmęczone mięśnie żuchwy. Bloo Tube Bloo jest zezłoszczony, że wycieczka do Monsunowej Laguny się nie odbędzie z powodu burzy. Jest również zdziwiony, że Franka chwali przyjaciół za wzięcie jej kamery, zamiast ich ukarać. Więźniowie wyobraźni Franka zgadza się z Eduardo, że Bloo jest świetnym przykładem, że "gdy ktoś robi coś niebezpiecznego i się nie boi, jest głupi". Na końcu odcinka Bloo stwierdza, że błędem było zgodzenie się na pomaganie France w obowiązkach. Frajerzy i zasady Franka jest zezłoszczona, gdy Bloo i inni przyjaciele dosłownie traktują ustalane przez nią reguły. Kategoria:Relacje Kategoria:Przyjaźnie